This is a multi-disciplinary, postdoctoral research training program sponsored by the Cardiology Unit of the Department of Medicine and the Departments of Molecular Physiology and Biophysics and Pharmacology of the University of Vermont. The current submission is a competitive renewal of a program first initiated in July, 1988. Previously, three positions have been funded. We request an increase to a total of five positions in this renewal application. The goal of the program is to provide rigorous research training to both MDs and PhDs in order to equip them for productive academic careers. MD trainees are recruited primarily in conjunction with the clinical training program in cardiovascular disease at the University of Vermont, while PhDs are recruited through the two basic science departments. All training positions have been filled since the initiation of this program. The participating faculty is divided into four research categories: 1) cardiac muscle, 2) smooth muscle, 3) vascular biology, and 4) clinical cardiology. The research training is centered on a mentored laboratory or clinical research experience. Interactions with participating faculty within each research category and across boundaries are encouraged and facilitated. Trainees are required to take courses in biostatistics and bioinstrumentation if they have adequate prior backgrounds in these areas. Administrative and policy oversight and monitoring of trainees' progress is accomplished by a Steering Committee composed of the PI, Dr. Martin LeWinter, Director of the Cardiology Unit, and Dr. David Warshaw, Chair of Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, and Dr. Mark Nelson, Chair of Pharmacology. The philosophy of the training program faculty is to provide a truly multi-disciplinary experience which includes both a focussed research plan and opportunities for and understanding of collaborative interactions.